


and i'm all alone (without you)

by beancakes



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Angst and More Angst, Canonical Character Death, M/M, relates to 5.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-14
Updated: 2013-08-14
Packaged: 2017-12-23 10:58:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/925561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beancakes/pseuds/beancakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not a word uttered, not voice heard...</p><p> </p><p>Please read the main fic before coming here...</p>
            </blockquote>





	and i'm all alone (without you)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lincesque](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lincesque/gifts).
  * Inspired by [i'm bleeding out (for you)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/924681) by [lincesque](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lincesque/pseuds/lincesque). 



He thinks this a dream, but it isn’t when his eyes stare straight at the ethereal figure before him.

The figure speaks but no words escape, instead it cracks a wide smile, like how ‘he’ always does.

It then lifts a finger, pointing to the bed on the other end of the room, a soft glow illuminating at the tips.

He continues to stare, tears welling up in his eyes, yet not a sound from him either. 

Reaching forward, its' fingers ghost across his lips and caresses his cheek in the hollow of its palm,

A look of forlorn but he could see peace in its eyes, if only but a glint of regret lingering behind them.

The figure glides back, finally gives him one last smile before dissipating into smoke and dust.

He snaps out of his trance, frantically reaching forward but all he grabs is empty air.

Desperate, he puts what is left of ‘him’ to his face and lets out a hollow sob. 

 

Not a word uttered, not voice heard...

He lays back on his bed and dreams another long dream,

And hopes he doesn't get up.

**Author's Note:**

> lincesque gave me the feels and I wrote this in return. 
> 
> Vengence is mine!
> 
>  
> 
> (Could have used it in other fandoms but that won't be fun anymore would it?)


End file.
